This invention relates to the general field of display apparatus, and more particularly to a convenient, inexpensive, adjustable holder for displaying photographs, small plates, plaques, and the like to best advantage.
Tripods and easels of various sorts are well known, and are sometimes made adjustable, to the dimensions of the article being displayed, for example.